La Respuesta
by Miu Neko-Chan
Summary: Seis años pasaron de aquella pregunta, ahora le iba dar una clara respuesta...pero...¿Él recordara aquello?... Summary penoso, denle una oportunidad a mi historia. Narusaku/Leve mención de SasuHina. Mundo Alterno.


Este es el primer Fic de Naruto que escribo, espero que les guste.

Principal pareja NaruSaku , se mencionara la pareja SasuHina, las personalidades de los personajes se mantienen, o eso intente…Toda la historia ocurre en un mundo alterno.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

.

.

**La respuesta**

.

.

.

Sus manos se aferraban a aquel objeto tan importante, sus ojos color Jades cristalizados por tan inesperada impresión, su corazón latía fuertemente que parecía que su pecho iba explotar, sus pies tambaleaban como gelatina… pero su gran felicidad sobrepasaba todo ese nerviosismo...

-¿Cómo…dices Ino?- Pronuncio la pelirosada aun incrédula a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¡Te dije…que él volverá, Sakura! –Su amiga de ojos celestes la observo con diversión, sabía que aun ella no asimilaba del todo esa noticia.

-…Yo…espera…Ino, no me dijiste cuándo volverá- La pelirosada aguantaba esas ganas de llorar… solo lograba aferrarse a ese colgante que él le había regalado el día de su partida…

-Mmm…-Ino solamente atino a abrazarle, ya que sabía que ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos- …él estará aquí en un par de horas…-Pudo sentir pequeñas lágrimas en su vestimenta- Solo ve y guardate tus lagrimas que sino llegaras tarde…Frente de Marquesina-Rio por lo bajo al oír a su amiga respingar y soltarse de su abrazo.

-..¡Sí!... ¡V-voy enseguida!- Su voz tambaleaba de los nervios-… ¡Gracias Ino-Cerda!... ¡Luego nos vemos!...-Se despidió, mientras se esfumaba como rayo.

- ¡ADIÓS!- Grito Ino a pleno pulmón- ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA AL SALIR!- Esperaba que le escuchara, pero por lo visto fue un intento fallido, se dirigía ella misma a cerrarla.

.

.

.

Sakura corría despavorida buscando un taxi, espero 6 años por su regreso a su mente venían muchas preguntas….como si él ¿estará bien?, ¿habrá madurado?...pero la que más le angustiaba era si la recordaría… Se fue a otro país cuyo nombre no recordaba en esos momentos, a empezar sus estudios universitarios…y ella se quedó en Konoha, estudiando medicina…

-¡TAXI!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras levantaba sus dedos para su parada-¡Gracias!-Aquel taxi paro y solo pudo agradecer.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?- Un señor de mediana le preguntaba a Sakura con cierta cortesía.

-Esto… ¡Al aeropuerto por favor!-Le pidió Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana y observaba de reojo al conductor.

-Muy bien, entonces nos dirigiremos ahí- El taxista se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar marcha al destino de la pelirosada.

-Etto… ¡Que sea rápido, por favor!- Se dirigió otra vez al conductor, al ver que había pasado más de media hora buscando un bendito taxi. _"Se me hace tarde_" pensaba Sakura, aun con los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, Bueno…está bien, seguro espera a alguien importante...-Rio el taxista mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Si…-Pudo decir Sakura, mientras a su mente venían imágenes vividas con el…

.

.

.

Un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del avión, pero su mente estaba pensando en una chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡Uf!- El ojiazul dio un respingo de tristeza, al saber que el día de su partida el mismo corto todo contacto con la joven pelirosa.

-Tsk-EL joven de su lado de cabellos azabaches igual a sus ojos, dirigió su vista hacia el ojiazul- ¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora Dobe?-Su paciencia era minina aparte de que el ojiazul llevaba así todo el santo viaje.

-¡Aah!...Es que Teme…Yo no sé si pueda verla a la cara…-Observo al pelinegro mientras sus manos se cubrían la cara y giraba su rostro de una lado a otro.

-Para de hacer eso, Dobe- El pelinegro le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza- Sigues siendo la misma nenaza- Le recriminaba mientras el ojiazul se sobaba su cabeza- Tu sabias muy bien que algún día volverías a ver a Sakura, imbécil- El pelinegro con su misma seriedad de siempre observaba como Naruto pensaba un rato para darle una respuesta.

-Pero…pero… ¿Si Sakura-Chan está casada? ¿Si tiene hijos? ¿Si tiene novio? ¿Si no me recuerda? ¿Si ha muerto? ¿Si…- EL ojiazul iba continuar pero el pelinegro volvió a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza-¡aah!..¡Sasuke me vas a dejar sin neuronas si sigues así, dattebayo!- Le decía al pelinegro mientras por segunda vez se sobaba la cabeza recién golpeada.

-Tsk-El Uchiha rodo los ojos-…Dobe…¿Acaso…sigues teniendo neuronas?-Al tono sarcástico lo acompaño una diminuta sonrisa de clara diversión.

-¡No digas eso Teme! ¡Eres un cruel amigo!- EL ojiazul lo miro con molestia mientras el de cabellos azabaches se tocaba la sien.

-Mira Dobe…solo lo diré una vez a sí que escucha bien…-Dijo mientras le estiraba la oreja al rubio para que lo "escuchara" según él.

-¡Ah!...¡Eres un maltratador compulsivo!-Le dijo el ojiazul mientras esta vez se sobaba su oreja-…pero está bien, dattebayo-El pelinegro suspiro para luego continuar.

-Naruto, sabes que Sakura no tiene ningún compromiso-Se froto el puente de la nariz mientras sus ojos ónix se cerraban momentáneamente-…ni mucho menos está muerta…-al abrir sus ojos, pudo vislumbrar la imagen de su amigo opacada-…Se hombre y cuando lleguemos, ve a su casa y enfrentala, sea cual sea su respuesta…-Esta vez el pelinegro endureció un poco más su mirada- …o le mostrare a todo el mundo, tu fotografía vestido de mujer-Termino de decir el de cabellos azabaches mientras veía como Naruto abría su boca desmesuradamente.

-¡Sabes que eso era por perder la apuesta!-Le grito el rubio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro con vergüenza y molestia al mismo tiempo-¡No debiste sacar esa foto! ¡Tú dijiste que no ibas a sacar ninguna fotografía!- Le gritaba el ojiazul, mientras sin querer escupía al pelinegro.

-Maldito asqueroso…-Dijo mientras se limpiaba su mejilla-Si continuas con tus estupideces llegaras en un ataúd…imbécil- Sasuke le miro con mucha molestia-…y no volverás a comer tu asqueroso ramen…

-E-etto…Esta bien-el rubio se acomodó en su asiento y otra vez dirigía su mirada azulada a la ventana- Por cierto… iré donde Sakura-chan cuando bajemos del avión, dattebayo..-Pronunciaba mientras su mirada estaba perdida en otro mundo.

-Hmph-Solamente dijo el azabache mientras miraba su reloj y veía que solo faltaba media hora para llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

.

La pelirosa bajaba del taxi a toda velocidad, había tardado tanto que se cumplió la hora de la llegada de Naruto, y ahora corría para entrar al aeropuerto, esquivando a las personas que volvían con su ser querido o estaban en un abrazo con ellos. No se dio cuenta pero su cartera se había caído de su bolsillo y un joven le grito por ello.

-¡Señorita!...¡Señorita!- El joven fue a su alcance, ya que la pelirosa seguía corriendo, la agarró del brazo por lo que la pelirosa giro bruscamente-¡Por fin se detiene, dattebayo!- Decía el rubio mientras tranquilizaba su respiración por tan ardua carrera que había tenido- ¿Esto no es…-Sus palabras cesaron, ya que sus ojos azules alzaron la vista hacia la persona que detuvo- ¿S-Sakura-chan?...-Pregunto incrédulo mientras sus ojos se abrían con impresión.

-¿N-Naruto?- La joven pelirosa que se detuvo porque ese joven le había agarrado de su brazo, y al momento que el levanto su vista, no pudo creer lo que veía-¿E-eres tu Naruto?-Volvió a preguntar la pelirosa mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

-Y-yo…Digo si…soy yo-sus ojos azules bajaron un momento su mirada…hace un momento recogía sus maletas con el Teme y ahora...no podía creer que se la encontrara…tan pronto-y tu…eres...Sakura...¿Cierto?-Volvió a observar a la pelirosa, donde sus ojos color jade lo observaban con nostalgia, su cabello había crecido bastante, llevaba un pantalón, una blusa y una chaqueta muy sencillas, como si hubiera salido rápido, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su colgante, aquel colgante…

-¡Claro que si, Baka!- Soltó de golpe la pelirosa mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo, en el cual casi tumba al chico…pero todo su nerviosismo había desaparecido con tan solo verlo, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio despeinado por el viaje, con un traje y un gran abrigo, aun así notaba que su esencia no había desaparecido.

-¡Ah!- El rubio tuvo que dar un paso atrás al notar que estaba a punto de caer y después…correspondió a aquel abrazo…-Y-yo…te extrañe , dattebayo- Soltó el ojiazul mientras notaba que Sakura empezaba a llorar en su hombro.

-Yo…igual…Baka- Se soltó del agarre y lo miro a los ojos aun con lágrimas le dijo.-A…tu pregunta….-El rubio lo miro un poco sorprendido, aun no quería escuchar su respuesta y pudo notar como la pelirosa apretaba el colgante que él había dado-…mi respuesta...es un…si-La pelirosa observo como los ojos de Naruto se abrían aun mas por su respuesta…¿acaso él había olvidado su pregunta?...se maldijo internamente mientras esperaba que hablara el rubio.

-S-Sakura-chan…yo…-Pudo observar como la pelirosa bajaba su cabeza y empezaba a caminar por la dirección que había venido…

-Lo siento Naruto, creo…que tú ya has hecho una vida….p-perdón por ser inoportuna-menciono la ojijade mientras se retiraba de la vista de él, donde ambos recordaban el día en que se separaron.

.

.

.

***Flashback***

_-Hola Naruto… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?- Preguntaba una joven pelirosa de 18 años mientras observaba a su amigo que estaba sentado en uno de esos columpios de aquel bello parque._

_El joven volteo a mirarla con esos ojos azules profundos, donde se podía apreciar un aire de tristeza, eso desconcertó a Sakura, ya que el siempre mostraba esa sonrisa suya... que era lo que más le caracterizaba y lo que más le gustaba a ella._

_-… ¡S-Sakura-Chan!...me pegaste un susto de muerte, dattebayo…-El ojiazul otra vez mostraba su sonrisa característica de él mientras se levantaba del columpio para pararse enfrente de la joven._

_-¡¿Eh?!...bueno eso no es lo que interesa… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-La joven pelirosa intentaba calmar su pequeña molestia. "Acaso piensa que soy un fantasma o qué"._

_-Bueno… ¡Aah!..-El ojiazul pegaba un gritillo mientras se jaloneaba los cabellos de nerviosismo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para pronunciar- ¡Sakura-Chan…Yo...yo…te amo, dattebayo!_

_El joven ojiazul abrió un ojo al ver que no había respuesta alguna, luego abrió el otro con rapidez al ver que la nombrada no estaba, giro su cabeza por todos lados intentando buscarla._

_-¡Hey Naruto!...Mira esto…-La pelirosa levanto la mano indicándole algo al ojiazul._

_Sakura se había ido hacia un lago llamándole la atención unos pequeños patitos, siguiendo a su madre por lo que dejo a Naruto hablando solo. _

_Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, con un claro sonrojo de lo sucedido anteriormente._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-Le miro sorprendida la pelirosa-¿Por qué estás tan rojo?- Por un momento le vio cierto parecido a su amiga Hinata, que siempre estaba roja._

_-E-es que me dejaste hablando solo, Sakura-Chan…-Naruto giro su rostro, aun avergonzado mientras se rascaba su nuca…_

_-Jajaja…-rio la pelirosa mientras se imaginaba a un Naruto hablando solo delante de toda la gente-Perdón, perdón…¿está bien?-Naruto la observo, ella era más hermosa cuando reía pensaba._

_-Sakura-Chan…yo te cite aquí para…-Su vista ahora se dirigía al lago que tenía enfrente, mientras Sakura lo observaba con curiosidad-…decirte que…me voy a ir de viaje…_

_-¡¿Eh?!...¿y cuando volverás?- Pregunto la nombrada pensando que era solo un viaje vacacional._

_-…Cuando acabe mis estudios universitarios, dattebayo- Dijo el rubio aun mirando aquel lago, no queriendo observar a la pelirosa._

_La pelirosa se quedó un rato sin decir nada, asombrada por lo que le había dicho Naruto, la iban a dejar sola, Sasuke se iba ir ya que se lo conto hace una semana, no le afecto demasiado pero con Naruto, sentía que su mundo se iba derrumbar bajo sus pies, giro su vista hacia el lago…_

_-Acaso….¿te iras con Sasuke?-El nombrado seguía con su vista perdida en un punto, él sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Sasuke, aun cuando él tenía novia… su mirada azulina mostro un poco de tristeza mientras Sakura continuaba- ¿Me piensan dejar sola?...la verdad esto es muy doloroso-La pelirosa se llevó una mano al corazón mientras su mirada se cristalizaba._

_-Sakura-Chan….mis padres también van a ir a remodelar las empresas juntos con las del teme…-Sakura sonrió con tristeza, la familia Uchiha y la Uzumaki eran muy unidas- y debo ir con ellos…si no mi madre me matara, dattebayo-Giro su rostro para enfrentar a Sakura, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.-Pero...el principal motivo por el que te llame…fue para decirte otra cosa…- La pelirosa giro su rostro hacia él, diciéndole con la mirada que continúe.- Yo…yo…-El ojiazul suspiro profundamente y continuo con sus palabras- …yo…te amo Sakura-chan- El ojiazul vio como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba a una de sorpresa-…te he amado desde siempre…dattebayo-Termino por decir el ojiazul, mientras Sakura asimilaba lo que decía el chico._

_-¿P-por qué me lo dices ahora?-Pregunto la nombrada mientras bajaba la mirada, si no hubieran sido esas circunstancias ella le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, que se había dado cuenta que Sasuke solo era una obsesión y que desde hace meses se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Naruto, que lo que sentía por él era amor…-…Me dices que me amas pero te iras…yo…yo…¿qué debo hacer?- Le volvió a dirigir la mirada mientras Naruto cerraba y abría la boca de los nervios._

_-Yo…te haré una pregunta…-El ojiazul decía, mientras empezaba a quitarse el colgante con el símbolo Uzumaki que era una reliquia de su familia-…pero quiero que la respondas cuando vuelva…Sakura-Chan- La nombrada asintió con asombro al sentir la manos de Naruto sobre las suyas donde le daba su colgante- Esto es un regalo…en tus manos esta lo más preciado que tengo….te lo entrego a ti…porque te amo…-Le miro directamente a los ojos mientras continuaba…_

_-…pero…¿Tú me amas a mí?- Sakura se sorprendió y al momento que estaba por contestar Naruto la detuvo-…No me contestes ahora…hazlo cuando vuelva…porque volveré…tenlo por seguro Sakura-chan….-Naruto se sonrojo mientras observaba la mirada expectante de color jade que era dirigida hacia el-…Volveré y escuchare tu respuesta…dattebayo, pero por el momento…me despediré de ti…- Naruto con un gran sonrojo se dirigió hacia ella y le deposito un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios de la pelirosada- ¡Hasta luego Sakura-Chan!...¡Volveré dattebayo!...- El rubio desapareció mientras dejaba a una Sakura en Shock._

_-N-Naruto…b-baka…-Pudo mencionar la pelirosa, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y agarraba con fuerza aquel colgante que le había dejado Naruto._

_Sakura después de un largo tiempo seco sus lágrimas dirigió su vista a aquel lago, mientras se rozaba con sus dedos sus labios donde Naruto la había besado pudo observar que los últimos rayos de sol hacían que su nuevo colgante brillara._

_-Te esperare…y te daré la respuesta que deseas, baka- Sonrió Sakura mientras deseaba que Naruto volviera pronto, y claro está que pase sus estudios si no, nunca lo vería._

***Fin del Flashback***

.

.

.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el rubio, dejando atrás esos recuerdos, sostuvo la mano de la pelirosa-yo…aun te amo…Sakura-chan…solamente…que me sorprendiste, dattebayo- Ahora la pelirosa abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y aún más al notar los brazos de Naruto rodear su cintura y ver que su rostro todo rojo se acercaba al suyo, ella cerro sus ojos instintivamente mientras esperaba un "beso de película" pero en vez de eso escucho el sonido de una cámara.

-Bien-Ambos voltearon a ver al que interrumpió su momento con molestia- Ahora Hinata estará feliz…-Dijo el azabache mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar un taxi.

-¡Sasuke!...¡eres un maldito!- Mencionó el rubio mientras soltaba a Sakura y se dirigía a "matar" a su amigo, Sakura también se dirigía a verlo.

-¡Sasuke!...¡me alegro de verte!...-Sonrió Sakura por lo visto el pelinegro no cambio nada, él nombrado se giró a verla, y camino directo a ella, mientras Naruto se quedaba con el puñetazo en el aire y con los insultos a medias.

-yo igual…-Decía el pelinegro mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura y le dejaba algo en ellas.-Esto es un regalo…-Nada más que decir el pelinegro se dirigía a buscar un taxi.

-¡Que le has dado bestia!..¡Maldito infeliz, me las cobrare cuando te vea, dattebayo!- Le gritaba Naruto- ¡No sé cómo Hinata-chan aguanta a un ogro amargado como tú!- Dijo Naruto mientras El azabache gruñía por bajo y se subía a su taxi.

- Nos vemos Sakura, Dobe- se despidió mientras el taxi comenzó a andar pero antes le envió una sonrisa a Naruto, que decía que su venganza había llegado.

Mientras, la pelirosa veía lo que el azabache le había dejado…y al verlo abrió los ojos como platos, en eso Naruto vio por qué tanta sorpresa y pudo ver que Sasuke le había dejado "esa" fotografía.

-¡Malditoooo!- Grito Naruto aunque sabía que ya no lo oía, Sakura miraba expectante esa fotografía donde Naruto estaba vestido de mujer, mejor dicho, de una maid con un vestido muy corto y con un claro sonrojo mientras "limpiaba" una mesa.

-…¿Qué es esto Naruto?-el nombrado la miro, con clara vergüenza en su rostro, aunque Sakura estaba roja por lo que veía.

-Yo…yo…es que el Teme…hicimos una apuesta…y yo perdí…tenía que cumplir… pero me saco una fotografía…y ya ves…-Naruto se rascaba la nuca con el rostro mirando a otro lado esperando que ella digiera algo.

-jajaja… esto es una buena venganza por parte de Sasuke…-Sonrió mientras le sostenía de la mano a Naruto y este solo pudo reír junto con ella-pero…él debe tener copias…¿no crees?...seguro se lo mostrara…a todos….-acabo de decir Sakura mientras Naruto se daba cuenta de la situación.

-¡Cierto Dattebayo!...¡Hay que ir detrás de él!- Naruto corrió de la mano con Sakura en busca de un taxi para ir tras Sasuke.

Naruto y Sakura iban en busca de su amigo que de seguro estaba dirigiéndose a casa de Hinata, ninguno de los dos permitiría que divulgase esa foto, Naruto porque le daba mucha vergüenza y Sakura porque solo ella podía ver a Naruto con esas ropas, un diminuto sonrojo apareció en ambos, por diversas razones. Pero en el corazón de ambos rebosaba felicidad como nunca antes, ellos estaban juntos… nadie los iba separar… y juntos debían evitar una tragedia.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que haigan disfrutado de esta breve historia, en realidad es el segundo fic que escribo, así que si tuve algún problema, díganmelo para que en otra historia los corrija ;) .

Otra vez muchas gracias por leer esta inesperada historia que se me ocurrió mientras hacía tarea… xD ….

Por cierto en la historia nuestros protagonistas tienen 24 años, Ino vive con Sakura… ¿Qué cómo sabía que Naruto volvía?...no lo puse en la historia porque me pareció irrelevante pero Ino es la hermana de Naruto, así que sus padres le avisaron…xD…y si la tentación me gano para no mencionar mi adulada pareja de Sasuke y Hinata aunque sea muy breve, espero que no les haiga molestado… con todo esto dicho me despido…

Saludos y gracias otra vez (n_n)/* Si desean dejarme algún mensajito solo sigan la flechita :D

**Miu Neko-Chan**

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
